


Letter 2

by BellaStark



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Sansa´s Letter to Jon





	Letter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy readin, hope you all will like it!

Dear Jon,

since you told us that you would go on that 6 month world travel thing, i was thinking how to tell you about how i feel about you. That´s the only way i know.   
Normally i`m not at loss for words but explaining my feelings for you is different. It scares me! I´m afraid to tell you in person, because what if you don´t feel the same? I couldn´t stand that look of rejection in your beautiful dark dark brown eyes.

It´s much easier that way for both of us. If you don´t feel the same about me we can just pretent that nothing happend.  
But if it is true was everone around me is saying, that you look at me like i´m looking at you, (like a lovestruck puppy! Arya´s words) then i would be the happiest girl on earth.

I wanted to tell you one thing before you finally leave and that´s:

I LOVE YOU!

I´m in love with you since i first remember seeing you. I know you where there my whole life and i never was brave enough to tell you.  
Here´s another secret, i was scared to talk to much to you or get to close because i thought you would find out how i feel about you and that would be embarrassing for both of us.

I always thought that a wonderful, smart, gentle, brave and strong man like you could never love someone like me, i still think that. 

But then Arya said something, she said that maybe on your journey you will meet a nice, adventurous girl and fall in love with her. Just thinking about that made me cry, and i knew it was time to act on my feelings, or else i would lose you before i ever had the chance to be with you. That´s why, i´m writing this letter the night before you leave, sitting in my bedroom all alone, instead of being at your goodbye party and spend precious time with you.   
But when i think about it, maybe you did not even notice that i was not there.

Oh Jon, i be so proud of you. You archieved so much in your life, and now you do something you always dreamd about. You are so brave! I wish i could go with you to all those wonderful places.

Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, i know men don´t like it to be called that but you are. Everything about you is beautiful, i love your eyes i think i could get lost in them, i love your hair and i would love to run my fingers through it while your head is on my breasts after we loved each other, and you i love your smiles they are rare but when you smile it´s like the sun comes out after a long stormy day. I love your arms, they look so strong as do the rest of you, i wish nothing more then to be in those stron arms, for you to hold me and make me feel safe. I love the way you are, you be so very nice, you never treat someone bad, and you be so sweet to me, you always share you lemon cake with me whenever you stay for dinner, and i know you can be very funny if you want to, i love how protective you are about my whole family, i know that you and Robb had a long threateing talk to my ex´s and with Gendry before he could date Arya, that makes me love you even more!

 

You know all about me and i hope you would love me for all of that. In my previous relationships i always had to pretend to be someone that i am not, but with you i could be, finally myself, because i know if you love someone, you love them completley and unconditionally, and that all i ever wanted!  
I would love you just the same , or i already do to be honest.

Please, should you not feel the same about me, don´t hate me for telling you about my feelings.I know its a suprise, after how distant i was to you all our life, but that was just to keep myself from getting hurt.  
I know you would never hurt me on purpose, but still if you would reject me, my heart would break beyond repair.

Should you feel the same as me, then please answer that letter or call me, but don´t you dare brake off you journey and come back!!  
I mean we waited so long, what are 6 more month right?

Oh i will miss not seeing you every day, but i know you will come back and then we can finally start our live together, we already wasted so much time.

Till then  
I love you and i will wait for you!

Yours, Forever

Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for all my tiny mistakes and typos.


End file.
